A Cinderella Story
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Kori Anders has always focused on nothing but her grades and extra curriculars to get to NYU. But that all stopped when she met an online friend who attends the same high school and is the most popular. So what will happen when they find out? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

It's always been lonely around here. Well, not exactly. My step mother orders me around like a fool and makes me go to work just because she owns the nearby diner. It actually used to belong to my father, but that was before he died. Then it became hers. I have two step sisters, Blackfire and Moonfire. They too boss me around like I'm some sort of maid, but I'm not. Yet even then, I have to be nice to them or else it'll mean no money for college. You see, I really want to move to the east coast. California is just so dull. The college I'm really trying to get into is New York University. It just seems so much exotic and fun, which is probably why I've been taking full IB courses for the past 4 years at my high school, Jefferson High. So what if I have never been asked out to a dance before? My main goal is actually just getting past JHS for right now. Meanwhile, the jocks and preps are all over our favorite boy who has the biggest job for our basketball team, Richard Grayson who probably has no other meaning to his life other than his on and off girlfriend, Kitten. Don't ask why her name is Kitten. None of us actually truly know either…

So it actually starts off when I was online. You see, I was talking to some guy who apparently goes to JHS too. But you know what? We have so much in common, but I'm just not ready to say my true name yet. But we still talk to each other every single day. I wonder who he is?

"C'mon, Rachael! Get into the car!" Kori Anders screamed from her beat-up mustang. Her best friend came out and got into the car.

"Morning, Kor," Rachael said. Kori sped off towards Jefferson High. The two seniors waited for a car to get out in the school parking lot. However, a large Hummer came towards them and turned right into the space. Out came Victor Stone from the front side passenger seat, the varsity team's quarterback. Then came out his best friend, Richard Grayson from the driver's seat. And as if on cue, the girls came out. Richard's girlfriend Kitten, and their other friend Garfield Logan, the class comedian. And last, Karen Beecher, also known as Bumblebee.

"I swear, people like Richard and Kitten are genetically made to find each other," Kori said. She zoomed past the car and back to the front of the parking lot to look for a space.

NYUgirl340: Hey

WonderBoy2: Hey. I haven't talked to you for a while.

NYUgirl340: It's only been a day

WonderBoy2: Tell me what you think of this.

NYUgirl340: okay

However, the bell rang before he could send her anything.

NYU340: g2g. Talk to you later.

Kori sighed and got off the circled bench. She looked around. There were so many people using their cell phones to instant message people, Kori would just have to wait to see who it was that she was talking to. With that, she headed towards her locker.

Meanwhile on the other side of the circle bench, Richard Grayson got up. He had just finished having a discussion with NYUgirl340. He sighed thoughtfully thinking who it was. Getting off the bench, he too went off towards his locker.

Later that day…

Kori was busy scrubbing floors when in walked the devils. Kitten came in first with her friend Karen along with Victor, Garfield, and last, Richard. Kori got up and slowly headed back towards the back of the diner so she wouldn't be noticed. "Kori, can you get that table over there for me? I'm really busy," her older co worker said.

"But-" Kori said. She sighed and headed towards the table.

"Ehmagawd, it's diner girl," Kitten said. She smiled and flipped her hair over her back.

"What can I get you," Kori said.

"What do they have here that has no calories, no fat percentage?" Kitten asked looking up from the menu.

"Water," Kori said. It was the truth. Most everything else had calories and a fat percentage.

"Ha! Are you kidding? Okay, well, I'll just have a bottle of Pellegrino," Kitten said. She handed the menu back to Kori and she took it.

"A bottle of what!" Kori asked.

"Pellegrino? It's water," Kitten said. Everybody at the table laughed when she laughed.

"Sorry, we only have _regular _ water here," Kori said.

"Okay, fine. I'll take that," Kitten said. She smiled and turned back to Richard, "It's like she barely understands _English_," she said loudly so that Kori could hear. Richard just shrugged. At this point, he really had no interest in Kitten. He wasn't even sure why he was with her.

"Iced tea, please," Richard said. Kori wrote it down and turned to Victor, Karen, and Garfield.

"Same," they all said at once. Kori headed back towards the back of the diner. She sighed.

"Kitten, I have to tell you something," Richard said.

"Yes, deary?" Kitten asked.

"I want to break up with you," he said. At that moment, Victor, Garfield, and Karen immediately zoned out to what they were talking about with each other and immediately leaned into to hear the conversation.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!" Kitten screeched.

"I want to break up with you," Richard said calmly.

"DID YOU FIND SOMEBODY ELSE!" Kitten asked still screeching.

"Yea," Richard said.

"WHO?"

"I really don't know," Richard said shrugging thoughtfully at Kitten. He immediately thought of NYUgirl340 and smiled. It took Richard a few moments out of his induced coma to see that Kitten was still staring at him.

"Okay, well, I'm just going to take it as a… as a fact that you're drunk or something," Kitten said.

"I'm not drunk," Richard said pointedly, "I said I want to break up with you."

"FINE! If that's how you want it!" Kitten got up and pulled down her cheerleading costume so the skirt wasn't too high. "HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" She yelled. She got up and went towards the door. Karen got up and followed her.

"Nice try, man," Victor said getting up to follow Karen.

"Yea," Garfield said. He too got up to follow all the drama. Richard got up last right when Kori was coming back with the drinks.

"Oh," she said. Richard pulled a twenty from his pocket and offered it to her. "That's alright," Kori said. She brought the drinks back to the counter and dumped them.

"Do you know who they were?" a nearby woman said. It was the woman who had raised Kori all her life, apart from before she was born. Her name was Maris. And she had taken care of Kori when Kori didn't have anybody.

"Just a bunch of jocks and preps," Kori said lightly. She began to wash the cups hoping to end the discussion.

Later that night…

WonderBoy2: Are you okay?

NYUgirl340: Yea. Just some sluts and their boyfriends disturbing my day.

WonderBoy2: I know how you mean. I just feel sometimes I have to get out of here. I feel like I'm living a lie because all around me, people think they know me when they really don't. You know?

NYUgirl340: yea. I think I'll go to sleep. I'm tired. Night.

WonderBoy2: Night!

NYUgirl340 has signed off at 12:40:04.

"So who are you taking to the prom?" Rachael asked as she got into the car.

"You're normally not the type of person who would care…" Kori began. Rachael gave a sly smile.

"I know. I'm just wondering so I could make fun of you," Rachael said smiling. Kori rolled her eyes.

"I have more things to worry about than a stupid prom," Kori said pointedly. She drove down the street and turned the corner.

"Like?" Rachael asked her.

"Like my tuition and my acceptance letter into NYU!" Kori shouted at her.

"Kori, you have to learn to enjoy life," Rachael pointed out

"I am," Kori said.

"No you're not. You're taking full IB courses, editor for the school newspaper _and _yearbook, and you're team captain for the varsity volleyball team," Rachael said. "If anybody's going to succeed anywhere, it'll most likely be _you_."

"So not," Kori said.

"You have to learn to breathe, Kor. I'm serious. High school is supposed to be the best years of your lives but from what you're taking, it's more like the worst boot camp on earth."

"I'll relax when I get to New York," Kori said. She parked the car into an empty space and got out of the car with her backpack.

Volleyball practice…

Kori pulled out her cell phone. She had about 15 minutes before she had to go help get the net set up for practice.

NYUgirl340 has signed on.

WonderBoy2: Hey

NYUgirl340: Hey. ? up?

WonderBoy2: nm… basketball practice. And you?

NYUgirl340: Vball practice.

WonderBoy2: I see.

NYUgirl340: Technically you don't. Hey, you were going to send me something last time?

WonderBoy2: oh yea. Here: tell me what you think kaiz?

NYUgirl340: sure

WonderBoy2: _I remember that day we met _

_As if it were yesterday._

_I was lost and you invited me in._

_And through those years, we haven't made progress yet._

_Suppose we'll just have to wait for tomorrow's say._

_Chorus: Guess all this wasn't real_

_I tried all that I could,_

_Maybe I was wrong about how you feel,_

_You ignored me like that,_

_Suppose it just wasn't meant to be. _

_Perhaps love was not for us to be,_

_I guess I should try to open my eyes to see._

_But I don't know for sure._

_And I don't know much more._

_I just wish I had you…_

Okay, cheesy, I know. It actually sounds better on the guitar.

NYUgirl340: It's beautiful. U play the Guitar?

WonderBoy2: Yea.

NYUgirl340: You never cease to amaze me. :-

WonderBoy2: Well I have to get to practice.

NYUgirl340: And same. Ttyl.

WonderBoy2: Right back atcha.

WonderBoy2 has signed off at 3:00:24.

Kori closed her phone and gently put it in her backpack. She changed into her spandex shorts and a long shirt. She slipped on her dark navy socks and white kneepads.

"Kori, where are you?" the coach asked.

"Right here," Kori said rushing out of the changing room/restroom and helped put up the nets. They did their exercises. Kori was finally back on the court. The only place where she felt as if she truly belonged. Ever since sixth grade, Kori had been on the volleyball team, hoping to be good enough for a scholarship to NYU. All her serves made in, and her hits were tremendous.

"Kori you did especially good today," the coach said after practice. "What university do you want to attend?"

"I'm actually hoping to get a scholarship for NYU," Kori answered lightly. She breathed. Practice was over and she was taking off her shoes to change into her other shoes.

"I'll see what I can do," the coach said winking at her. Kori smiled. All those days and hours of practice had finally worked out.

That was when Kori's cell phone began to ring.

"Speaking," Kori said into the phone.

"KORI! YOU'RE NEEDEDAT THE DINER!" the familiar voice said over the phone. It was her stepmother.

"Alright, I'm coming I'm coming," Kori said. She hung up and grabbed her 5 books, her volleyball bag, and her backpack and headed towards her car.

Later on that night at around 11…

NYUgirl340 has signed on.

WonderBoy2: You're on late today.

NYUgirl340: My stepmom made me work today.

WonderBoy2: I know how you feel. My dad is always making me work for his company too.

NYUgirl340: Anyways. Your song was really truly great. I loved it.

WonderBoy2: Thanks. Can you tell me who you are now?

Kori tapped her fingers lightly on the keyboard. Then she decided to begin to type.

NYUgirl340: My name is

She began…

To Be Continued. I hoped you all liked it. I just wanted to get personalities/characters ready. I hope you all enjoyed it! Well, please drop by a review and tell me what you think! Love always, -Lala


	2. Chapter 2

Holaz people! Sorry for the loong update… try living my life with publications (3 assignments all due next week!), volleyball (tournament, games, and practices every single day), and IB Program, and all my other extra curricular activities… it's really hard for me to update so… please try to live… lobz. Btw, we got 3rd place for our tournament for volleyball! Woohoo! Not bad eh? Anyways, here's an update… I'm home sick, so… please enjoy and drop by a review at the end! Luv always, -lala

Just when she was about to type her name, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Kori said as she x'ed out WonderBoy's box.

"Kori! When will my report be finished!" Kori's stepsister, Jessica said. "I'm worried about how the teacher wants me to explain all the time how come I'm so smart on paper and… not smart… not on paper… so… try to make it sound more like me this time, kay?"

"Imagine how stressful and worried you would be if _you _actually have to do it," Kori explained turning in her chair.

"Wow, that's just scary," Jessica said. Kori nodded her head and turned back to her computer.

The next morning…

WonderBoy2: Hey

NYUgirl340: Hey… what is up?

WonderBoy2: nm… are you taking Spanish?

NYUgirl340: Si. Y tu?

WonderBoy2: Si. So, do you have a date for homecoming yet?

NYUgirl340: No. You?

WonderBoy2: I'm trying… did you … want to go with me?

NYUgirl340: What are you talking about?

WonderBoy2: You know… reveal out true identities at the dance…

NYUgirl340: So technically, you're asking if I want to go with you… but meet you there?

WonderBoy2: Yeah.

NYUgirl340: Yes, I would love to go with you, wonder boy.

WonderBoy2: awesome. So, ttyl?

NYUgirl340: Yes.

WonderBoy2: Then it's a date.

WonderBoy2 has signed off.

Kori smiled to herself and closed her phone. The bell was about to ring, and she still had to get to her class. She picked her book up off the bench and headed off towards the S building, where her first class was.

Richard…

In Richard's point of view, math was absolutely pointless… especially AP Calculus.

"Mr. Grayson, will you explain this problem to me please up on the board?" the teacher said. Richard smirked. He loved how teachers thought he wasn't paying attention just because he was the most popular guy in school. Richard got up and easily showed the teacher who was really paying attention. The teacher looked surprised. "Very good, Mr. Grayson."

Kori…

AP Biology was one of the subjects Kori absolutely loved. She enjoyed learning about meiosis and mitosis and all those other things people considered "pointless." But today, the only thing on Kori's mind… was WonderBoy. Would she like who he turned out to be? What if he turned out to be a nerd? What if he turned out to be a jerk? What if he was absolutely horrible and ugly with all these ugly zits? Kori decided to leave it up to fate. She was in her WonderBoy induced coma when a piece of paper hit her square in the forehead. She jumped up from her chair.

_Whatcha thinking about? – Rachael_

**WonderBoy- Kori**

_I see… _

**Hmm… what if he turns out to be a jerk? I'm having 2nd thoughts about this…**

_You'll live… _

**G2g… teacher is O.Oing… **

Rachael crumpled up the paper just as the teacher turned and looked her way. She gave an innocent smile and smirked at Kori who returned with the same look.

Lunch…

Kori grabbed her food from the lunch line and looked for an empty table. Obviously, since Jefferson High became a school, where you sat was always important. There was the jocks table, preps with cheerleaders, nerds, popular Asians, etc etc. Kori had never quite fit into any one of those. She also never fit in with the middle table, which consisted of Kitten, Richard, Garfield, Victor, and anybody else who was hanging out with them that day. The middle table seated less people and nobody was allowed to sit at that table but them. Kori rolled her eyes as she passed by their table, and headed outside towards the outside eating center.

"So did I convince you?" Rachael asked looking at her herbal tea.

"Convince me for what?" Kori asked innocently. She knew exactly what Rachael was talking about.

"Convince to go to HC of course," Rachael said. She rolled her eyes at two cheerleaders who were holding up a large sign with pink and blue balloons on them. The sign read : **John, will u go 2 hc with me? **

"I guess," Kori said not exactly paying attention to what she was saying. She watched as another cheerleader led a guy out the door and pointed to the sign. He read it for a second and smiled at her and said something in her ear. She smiled and they kissed. Kori sighed.

"Please tell me you don't wish you were them," Rachael said disgustedly.

"No," Kori answered. She forced herself to turn away.

"Good," Rachael said.

Afterschool…

"GO KORI! YOU GOT IT!" the crowd cheered as Kori served the ball. She jump served and the ball went up through the air barely passing the net the onto the other team's side. It was a volleyball game today and the crowd was cheering endlessly for Kori's awesome serve. The ball came over and everybody tensed up waiting for what to happen next. In the crowd, Garfield, Victor, and Richard had just walked in.

"Why are we here again?" Richard said as he watched Kori's awesome serve.

"Spankie shorts," Victor said in a daze. Richard rolled his eyes.

"Whaat?" Garfield asked.

Later on at home…

WonderBoy2: So… you bought your ticket already right?

NYUgirl340: Yes I did

WonderBoy2: SO you are going?

NYUgirl340: Si

WonderBoy2: awesome.

WonderBoy2: I can't wait to see who you are…

NYUgirl340: I don't know if I've ever seen you before… I agree.

WonderBoy2: We have so much in common…

NYUgirl340: I agree… But I really don't know what I'll do if I don't get into NYU…

WonderBoy2: Don't worry. I'm sure you will.

NYUgirl340: Thanks. Hey, I have to get back to the diner… I'll ttyl.

WonderBoy2: Same. I have to get to the carwash center. Bye.

NYUgirl340: bye.

NYUgirl340 has signed off.

Richard sighed and drove off in his BMW towards the carwash center his father owned. When he drove in, he saw a sign his father was aligning. It read:

**Harvard University 20 off all alumni**

"Dad, it doesn't work to bribe a university I don't want to go to. I told you already… I want to go to New York," Richard said as he got out of the car and made sure to alarm it.

"Son, Harvard is like the only place that will make sure you will get a job. Now, you can easily get a basketball scholarship if you work hard. I already have some hook-ups," Richard's dad said. He winked.

"Whatever," Richard said as he walked towards the front office.

"You know it's true!" Richard's dad yelled after him.

Kori…

"KORI! I want these floors scrubbed! NOW!" Kori's stepmother said.

"I know, I know!" Kori yelled back at the overly large woman wearing a Juicy sweatsuit.

"And make haste!"

"I'm going I'm _going!_" Kori said.

"Honey, you have got to stop her form controlling your life," Maris said pointing out a table for Kori to go clean.

"It's not that easy. No work, no money for college," Kori said.

"Well, I have not seen anybody work as hard as you… not even Einstein!" Maris said smiling at her own joke.

"I'm just trying," Kori said.

"Girl, you are going to get your butt in there… now start enjoy life!" Maris said as she rang the bell, "Order up!"

"Why is everybody telling me that!" Kori said exasperatedly.

"Because it's true," Maris pointed out.

2 days later…

NYUgirl340: Homecoming dance is tomorrow

WonderBoy2: I know… I can't wait to see you

NYUgirl340: Do you have costume yet?

WonderBoy2: Nope… you?

NYUgirl340: No! ahaha.

WonderBoy2: I'll just have to put something together

NYUgirl340: same

Kori nodded her head as she watched WonderBoy type the answer up to her. Who was he? And would she like what she saw? Those questions remained in her head as she talked to him…

TBC

Hope you liked! Well, drop by a review… Homecoming is next! Bwahaha! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Anyways, I decided to just write up another chapter for all of you! Enjoy and sorry for the long wait! And don't forget to drop by a review!

**Homecoming Day:**

It was lunchtime and by then, the entire school was preparing for their big day tonight. It was first the dance, followed by the big game. Everybody was exited, and that included Kori.

"I'm so amazed. I'm actually going to meet WonderBoy today. But… what if it's not who I think it is?" Kori asked. She shrugged. She and Rachael were at Kori's locker as she put in her combination.

"Look, it's fine. You'll meet him, you'll love him, and you two will live forever happily ever after," Rachael said. Kori once again sighed.

"I know, but it just seems so hard now that you think about," Kori said. "There's so many problems that could occur."

"Well, don't worry about it. He'd be crazy not to love you," Rachael smiled at her. "Now come on. I'm hungry."

In the lunch line, everybody was busting out and ready to kill the people in front of them for food.

"Can you puh-lease hurry up?" Kitten said. She was impatiently tapping her foot against the floor of the school and looked ahead at her at how many more heads there were before she got to the front. "See what happens when we stop by your locker?" she said to her boyfriend.

"Look, we always stop by at _your_ locker, never _mine_," Richard said.

"Whatever," Kitten said. She readjusted her belt so people could admire it and admire her. "All these poor people are seriously making me mad." That was when Rachael and Kori came up behind them.

"Ehmagawd! It's ugly and uglier!" Kitten said. She laughed her usual evil laugh at the two friends. "I'm sorry. Did you not think that was funny?"

"Actually, no," Kori said. She sighed and looked at Richard. He was blankly staring at her. "And if you had any pride, you'd break up with her this instant."

"I don't know, that's kind of hard because Richie-poo would never _ever _break up with me, would you?" Kitten said. The last part, she said threateningly.

"Well, remember that one time at the diner, Kitten? I seriously tried to break up with you, but it just didn't happen because you were too busy being your nosy, stuck up self?" Richard said. She smiled at her and she do nothing but gape.

"Eh ma gawd! You seriously totally did not just say that did you!" she gasped.

"Actually I did," Richard said. Kitten gasped again.

"I feel… I feel unloved!" Kitten said. "Well, whatever!" She said suddenly shaking away her tears. "You're my date for the dance already!"

"Actually, I'm kind of already seeing somebody else," Richard said. He squinted and looked again at her.

"I can't believe this," she said shaking her head vigorously. She then walked away and stomped her feet with each take.

"Well, that feels so much better," Richard answered. He rubbed his hands together.

"That was so totally a Kodak moment," Rachael said. She smiled.

"I agree," Kori said, "Seeing Kitten get dumped is so funny!"

"Hey, don't think I can't hear," Richard said. He smiled playfully.

"What? Nothing more better than a satisfying lunch than seeing the most snobbiest girl on campus get dumped for the very first time," Kori said.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Richard said.

"This is the first time you broke up with her?" Rachael asked.

"Nope. I actually tried breaking up with her at a diner a couple days ago. But it didn't work out too well," Richard said. He sighed.

"Oh well. Love is kind of hard to understand," Kori said shrugging.

"Actually, I wouldn't call me and Kitten love. It's more like a physical thing," Richard sighed. "But I actually think I'm in love now… like seriously in love."

"With who?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," Richard shrugged.

**Homecoming Dance:**

Kori walked out towards her beaten up car. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress that was completely strapless. The dress flared out to a "princess" cut and it was matched with glass shoes that had cost a ton. However, Kori knew that she had little time.

_Previously:_

"_Kori, stay home until your sisters are back. When I drop them off, I will have to go and get a botox injection, so I when I come back, it will be from picking up your sisters at 12 midnight. I will be home at MIDNIGHT! I want everything finished by then!" _

Kori had made extra precautions to get everything finished as early as possible, it was 9 now and she only had 3 hours left. She already called Rachael earlier to tell her to meet her at the actual dance.

Kori drove into the parking lot of the hotel. It was brightly decorated and many people were there, dressed up in different costumes. Kori grabbed her mask and parked the car at a space. She grabbed her cell phone, and headed out towards the entrance. She bent over and put the cell phone into her shoe strap. Then, she walked in.

"There you are!" Rachael exclaimed. She was dressed as a vampire's wife, the typical Goth outfit at the school.

"Hey," Kori said. She hugged Rachael.

"So anyways…" Rachael began talking. It wasn't until she got to the bottom of the stairs that she looked up and saw everybody staring ahead as if they were staring at her. She looked around and saw the spotlight shining right on Kori. She smiled. For once, Kori was the center of attention for something good.

"Hey, Princess!" Somebody called out.

Rachael smiled to herself.

"Nobody knows you for once," she said staring up at Kori. And in reality, she really was beautiful. Her hair was straightened so it extended to her back and she was in a straight posture in a beautiful dress. And because of the mask, she was unknown.

Kori walked down the stairs smiling at the crowd embarrassingly.

"Oh my god. I love her outfit… hate whoever she is!" Kitten said. She was dressed in a slutty cat outfit that revealed her midriff and a black tight leather miniskirt followed by black high boots.

"I know," Kitten's "followers" said.

Kori walked out towards the dance floor. People began to look away and back at their dates. She walked towards the middle right under the disco ball, that was slowly revolving. Rachael was nowhere to be found. Kori sighed.

"I wonder where she is," Kori thought.

"Hey," a masculine voice said from behind her. Kori smiled and turned. It was Richard and he was dressed in a blue suit that looked as if it was something a prince would wear in _Cinderella_. Her smile slowly disappeared.

"NYUgirl?" he said to clarify.

"WonderBoy?" Kori asked. "You're… you're… Richard Grayson."

"Yeah. Were you expecting somebody else?"

"Kind of. I mean… you're Richard! This is all a mistake. I'm sorry," Kori said as she shook her head gently. She turned around, but somebody grabbed hold of her arm.

"No, wait. I'm sorry… can we just… talk?" Richard said. "Give me time to explain myself."

"Okay, fine," Kori said.

"Would you like to go through the back?" Richard asked her. Kori nodded her head and they walked and he opened the door for her.

That was when a teacher suddenly came past them and watched the couple walk out to the garden area of the hotel. She nodded her head and scribbled something on a sheet of paper.

**Rejoining Richard and Kori…**

"So, can you tell me why you felt like it was a mistake?" Richard asked.

"It's just that… I'm amazed. It's not possible for you to be you and still be… the "artist" that I talk to on AIM every day," Kori said. She sighed.

"Why do you think it's impossible?" Richard said.

"I think it's because I have never met somebody who could handle such popularity, but still be one of the smartest people I will most likely ever meet," Kori said.

"Can I at least get your name?" Richard said.

"No," Kori said hurriedly. "I mean, it would lead to so many problems and…"

"Okay. Well, if we play 20 questions and I guess it correctly, will you tell me?"

"Very well."

"Okay… are you in any extra curricular?"

"Yes."

"Have I seen you around at school before?"

"Yes."

"Have I talked to you before?"

"Off and on."

"Did you vote for me for student council?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Were you surprised it was me?"

"Actually… no."

"Okay," Richard said. They were at a small area now.

"Last question," Kori said.

"Okay," Richard said. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Kori said. Richard offered his hand to her. Kori giggled softly. A group of musicians headed back from their break and began to play music for the couple.

"Are you kind of happy you came now?" Richard asked her softly. Kori smiled at him.

"In a way, yes," she said. That was when Richard looked into her eyes.

"Who are you?" he whispered. He reached for her mask and Kori hesitated at first, but allowed him to….

TBC. So will Richard find out who Kori is? Well, please review and tell me what you think. Hope y'all like it! Thanks! Love always, -Lala


	4. Chapter 4

Holaz again people! So, here it is… a couple hours past That's Where You Take Me and my last update for today is here. Haha. Well, any of you harry potter fans go watch GoF yet? Anyways, enjoy this chapter and drop by a review after… please! Lobz

At that precise moment in time, a sound came from the sole of Kori's shoes. It was her cell phone ringing 12 midnight. Kori rolled her eyes and muttered. "Not now!" she complained. She bent down and shut off the alarm. It stopped vibrating and she turned to Richard.

"I have to go," she said hurriedly getting off the small platform they were on.

"Why?" Richard said trying to stop her. "Why now?"

"Look, you probably won't even remember me after this… and … this… it's really memorable, but I have to go," Kori said. She turned away and ran off, picking up her dress as she walked.

"Wait!" Richard yelled after her. He began to run to try to catch up, but she was already inside.

Kori ran up all the way into the dance where 50 cent was being played. She found Rachel and talked to her.

"Rachael, we _have _to go right now," Kori said. Rachel nodded her head and they ran up the stairs, just as one of the teachers spoke into the microphone.

"And this year's homecoming couple are Richard Grayson and Cinderella!" the teacher said. She and the rest of the crowd politely clapped as they turned to see a Cinderella running up the stairs towards the door and a Richard Grayson after her. Kori, in such a rush, dropped her phone, but didn't know.

"Hurry!" she said to Rachel as they left the building. Richard came in time to see the phone drop and he picked it up and examined it.

**Joining Kori…**

"We're not going to make it!" Kori whined as she and Rachel got into the car. Rachel slammed on the brakes and they were off, just as another car exited out right after them. At the next stoplight, Kori looked into the car next to hers and what she saw made her go pale in the face: it was Kori's stepmom and her sisters.

"Had a good night? Where are your presents? My babies win presents!" Kori's stepmother said in the car next to Kori, failing to notice the car next to her.

"We didn't win mom," Blackfire said. She sighed. "Some other girl did."

"Oh, I'm so sad for you," the mother said.

"You don't look like it."

"Botox." That was when Blackfire looked into the window and saw Kori and Rachel staring right back at them with aghast faces.

"Mom! Mom! It's Kori! She's not at the house! Mom!" Blackfire said shaking her mom furiously.

"No it isn't! Kori is at home right now following my orders!"

"No she isn't mother!"

"Yes she is!"

All of the sudden, the light turned green and Rachel speeded off down the street.

"They're going to get home before us!" Blackfire shrieked. Her sister stepped on the breaks and they headed off towards Rachel and Kori, going way past the speed limit and passing red lights.

"Stop STOP STOP!" Jessica shouted as Blackfire leaned on her to try to control the wheel. At the moment, their mother was too busy screaming her head off.

"Hurry!" Kori said. The sound of screaming became louder and louder.

"Rachel STEP ON IT!" Kori demanded as she looked exasperatedly at her friend.

"Look, I just don't want to go past the speed limit," Rachel said.

"I'll pay for the ticket when I become rich and famous. Now just _step on it!_" Kori said. She waved her hands in the air.

"Fine," Rachel said. She then watched the speed dial go up to 70 miles per hour. "Good enough for you?" she asked. Kori nodded her head and leaned back and closed her eyes.

When they finally got to the house, the screaming began to get louder and louder.

"Park across the street. Hurry," Kori demanded. She jumped out of the car and ran towards the back door. That was exactly when a Mercedes pulled up, a tire screeching, and three screeching voices to make your ears go haywire.

"GIRLS! GIRLS GIRLS! STOP!" the stepmother shouted.

"Mother! Go check! Right now!" Jessica yelled as they ran up the steps. They opened the door and looked around the living room, seeing nothing.

"Go check in her room!" Blackfire said. The three pushed each other up the steps, to see Kori reading a book underneath her covers.

"Hey guys! Had fun?" Kori said smiling at them as she looked away from her book.

"But.. but.. but," Blackfire said looking right into Kori's eyes. She just gave an innocent smile. The three turned away and closed the door behind them.

"Close call," Kori said as she pulled back the covers that revealed her beautiful dress. She changed, took a shower, and went back to bed dreaming about Richard.

"It's not like he's going to be remembering me any time soon anyways," she said.

**The next Morning…**

"He _will_ remember, Kori," Rachel said.

"No he won't. To me, I'm probably just a girl that just walked into his life," Kori said as she drove into a parking space.

"Suure," Rachel said sounding unbelievable. When they walked up the steps, yellow flyers were taped everywhere. They read:

**Have You Seen Cinderella?**

That was where a picture of a girl with beautiful hair

was placed with a question mark on top of her.

**Call Richard Grayson:**

Below were small slips of perforated phone numbers somebody could rip off.

"Told you," Rachel said as she passed Kori on her locker. Kori looked around and saw thousands upon thousands of those papers. She sighed and gave a small smile.

**Joining Richard…**

"What makes you so crazy about this girl anyways?" Victor asked as he watched his friend struggle with the stapler.

"I don't know, you guys. It's just… she's there… she's not… you know… _fake_," Richard said moving on to the next wall.

"You mean like, she still has a real nose?" Garfield said jokingly.

"No. She doesn't care about fashion like the others girls… she's just herself," Richard said. "You know?"

"Yea I know," Victor said. That was when Bumblebee passed by. "Looking hott Bee!" He shouted out. She winked back at him.

"Of course," Richard said.

"Look, man, we'll see you later," Garfield said as he and Victor walked away to find two beautiful girls.

"Fine," Richard said to himself. That was when he was passing by when he stared back and saw a girl across the hallway. They made eye contact for a couple seconds. It was that girl.

'What was her name again?' Richard thought. 'Oh right. Kori or something?'

**Kori…**

Kori turned away from Richard as quickly as possible, but his sunglasses still caught her eyes in his.

'Stop thinking about him,' she said. But in her mind, she just couldn't.

**Later on that night…**

"Kori, mom's calling you," Blackfire called looking at her. She watched her sister on the computer as she exited out a box she was typing in to.

"Okay. Don't touch anything," Kori said as she got up and walked out of the room. Blackfire leaned against the door, until she walked up the computer.

"Hmm… who's WonderBoy?" Blackfire said to herself as she opened up the box.

WonderBoy2: Hey, are you ignoring me just because you now know I'm Richard Grayson?

"Kori's CINDERELLA!" Blackfire said. She tapped her finger against her lip. In the meanwhile, behind the door was Jessica, who had heard exactly what Blackfire had said. She smiled to herself.

**At school the next day…**

"Yep, and she refused to tell us. She was always so mean! If you don't believe us, read these conversations. We printed them out," Blackfire said handing a notebook to Kitten, who was decked out in full cheer leading clothes.

"She goes by the name of NYUgirl340, but her real name is Kori Anders," Jessica said. She and her sister, Blackfire, were of course hanging out talking to Kitten at lunch. Kitten only stared back at the two sisters wearing matching Gucci outfits. She turned to her friends, stared at them, they looked back at the two sisters. She looked angry and her face was beginning to go a dark shade of red.

"That two timing THING!" Kitten yelled. She then focused back and nodded her head giving an evil smile. "She'll get exactly what she deserves for taking away _my_ Richard."

TBC. So, hope you all enjoyed and can't wait for my next update! Lobz! Baiz! Till then, -Lali Lala


	5. Chapter 5

Hola again people! How are you all? Well, happy turkey day! I'm updating earlier because I'll be busy by some other things that I must attend to… and I'm really really happy today! Hehe! Lobz. Well, besides the fact that today was minimum day for my school, I got one of the highest grades in my math class, I also got a high grade on my Biology test (the tests are all really hard because they're college-levelled) and best of all, I went from 10th rank in my school in my grade, to top third! I'm sooo happy because being in IB and everything, I'm automatically placed in the top 1 to 2 in my school, so I'm soo happy right now! Hehe. But.. uhh.. yeah… because college and everything is really important to me and I'm itching to get there… lobz. Well, that's enough talking for today. So, hope you all enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to leave a review! Love, -Lala

Jessica and Blackfire arrived at the carwash in their cars. Jessica's car was a bright green BMW that was custom made just for her and matching Juicy Couture Sweats. However for this occasion, she gladly had somebody pay to make it dirty for her. For Richard, anything. Blackfire meanwhile had the same identical look except it was red. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, and she was thinking of the same exact thing.

"Oh Richard! It's me… your dream date… _I'm_ Cinderella," Blackfire said practicing in the mirror. She suddenly looked at the car next to her smirking and what she saw surprised her. It was her sister, Jessica, staring right back at her.

"I TOLD YOU THIS IS MY IDEA!" Jessica yelled as she slammed the door of her car.

"NO IT'S MINE! NOW GET OUT OF MY CHANCE!" Blackfire said pushing her sister out of the way.

"NO!" Jessica yelled.

"Er.. can I help you ladies with anything?" Richard asked staring at them.

"Oh yes… give me… the whole thing," Jessica said smiling. Blackfire stepped away giving death glares. "I mean… that's what Cinderella would want right?"

"Excuse me?" Richard said again looking at her.

"It's me, Richard. I'm Cinderella. Your _dream_ girl," Jessica smiled at her. That was when Blackfire came running at her and shoved Jessica out of the way.

"Hey you!" she said poking Richard in the chest with a finger. "It's me actually. I'm the Cinderella… I'm the most… Cinderellaly Cinderalla ever!"

"No you're not!" Jessica yelled at her.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

That was when Richard was beginning to get the picture. He walked away.

"Richard!" they both called out at the exact same time. Richard waved his arm away and continued walking towards the building.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Blackfire yelled. The two continued fighting.

**The next day at the pep rally…**

Kori closed her eyes hoping that the day would soon end. All she saw were the Cinderella flyers everywhere. Anywhere she went in the school, she couldn't take her mind off of Richard.

"You want to go to the pep rally?" Rachel asked her.

"Sure, why not?" Kori said. She shrugged.

The crowd was madly cheering. As usual, the basketball team sat at the very front and watched as the cheerleaders began to do their routines. The players whistled and shouted as the rest of the school watched from behind. That was when Kitten came out.

"Hello everybody! So like… don't forge to come to tonight's game alrighty? Well coolness! We have a very special presentation for all of you, sooo…. Here it is!" Kitten said into a microphone. Two other cheerleaders came out with large signs with the words : Clap, Laugh, Sigh, and Cry.

"There was an ugly girl who once worked at a diner…" Kitten began. All of the sudden, from behind, a girl wearing roller skates looking pathetic came and took a bow, but fell. Everybody laughed. Kori's eyes began to grow wide.

"The ugly girl wanted a boy friend _oh so badly_ and that boy that she was just druu---eaming of happened to be the _hottest_ girl in the whole school," Kitten said making direct eye contact with Richard. However, he didn't look at her. He looked away slowly shaking his head.

"So then they secretly text messaged each other longing to be in one another's arms," Kitten said. She turned to the two performers, one dressed in a diner outfit and another in a basketball uniform.

"Oh WonderBoy, I am worried because I've never ever had my _first _kiss before," the girl in the diner outfit said. She emphasized First Kiss.

"They're reading my text messages!" Kori said. She began to cry, but continued to watch, dreading the worst.

"And my dear fellow students, meet the true Diner girl, KORI ANDERS!" Kitten said shouting the name into the microphone. She smiled and smirked. By now, Kori had tears streaming out of her eyes. She shook her head and turned around and took one last look at Richard. He was staring right back at her. She closed her eyes and turned around.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Richard's dad said leaning from Richard's chair behind him. Richard shook his head watching Kori leave.

"No," he muttered.

**Later that day…**

"Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail… Oooh.. what is this?" Kori's stepmother said as she slowly pulled out an oversized envelope. The words were for Kori Anders from NYU. She slowly opened it.

_**Dear Kori Anders:**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into New York University….**_

Kori's mom kept reading the letter until she finally took one last look at it. "She's going to stay here," she muttered putting the letter away. She got up, and headed for a computer…

"Hey, did anything come for me today?" Kori asked entering.

"Well actually yes," Kori's mother said. She smiled and took out an envelope. "It's for you from NYU."

"For me!" Kori gasped. She ran up the stairs, wiping the tears from her eyes still.

_**Dear Kori Anders:**_

_**We are sorry to inform you that you did not make the cut into New York University…**_

Kori gasped. She suddenly began to cry even harder. It seemed like everything in her life was turning horribly wrong. Everything was going bad and she had nobody else to blame it on, but herself…

**Rejoining Richard…**

"Dad, I told you, I don't want to go to Harvard," Richard said.

"But son, there's so much good stuff there. And it's perfect. Why waste your time in a stuffy place full of traffic like New York?" Richard's father said.

"Because I want to," Richard said curtly. He shook his head and walked away into the room. There, he found a letter the postman had left for him.

_**Dear Richard Grayson:**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into New York University…**_

"Great," Richard said. He wished that everything was okay, but he knew it wasn't. He had his father to deal with, and he still didn't know what to do about Kori…

**Homecoming Basketball Game…**

Kori shook her head not believing was she was going to do next. She was actually going to do it. She took a deep breath and stood outside the boys' locker room and finally opened the door.

She walked through guys changing, shirtless, some even pant less. They whistled as she walked past them, but didn't even stop, until she got to one specific guy.

"Richard," she said slowly. He got up, fully dressed.

"K-K-Kori!" Richard said. He gave a small smile.

"Look, I'm not here to play games," Kori said. She looked at him straight in the eye. "Even though I have no future, and no money for college, and no family to ever take care of me. I mean, they make my life a living _hell_. But for some reason, it's _you_ I feel sorry for because you are just living your life a lie."

"Kori, wait!" Richard said as he watched her walk away out the locker room. He slammed his fist against a locker and looked down.

"Richard, we're on soon," as voice said.

"I'm coming."

"But-"

"I SAID I'M COMING!" Richard said watching the figure leave.

Kori closed the door and gave a big sigh. She looked around and saw a figure walking towards her. It was Rachel.

"How did it go?" Rachel asked as she gave her friend a hug.

"I'm glad I got that off my chest," Kori said. She smiled.

"Great. So uh- you still want to go watch the game?"

"Sure. Why not? I think I could actually live through it now," Kori said giving her friend a soft smile.

"That's the spirit," Rachel said. They walked down the hallway towards the gym.

**The game itself…**

"Richard, just do this, and you're in! Automatic acceptance into Harvard!" Richard's father said. He smiled at him.

"Thanks," Richard said. He was actually watching the crowd and then suddenly, a figure caught his eye. It was Kori. He looked at her and saw her look around, refusing to look at him.

"C'mon. You can do it!" He said watching as Richard ran onto the court.

The crowd cheered as they watched their leading player come on.

"RICHARD! RICHARD!" Everybody shouted. Rachel looked at Kori. She was slowly watching the team and it looked as if her eyes were becoming watery again.

"Kor, you okay?" Rachel asked. Kori nodded silently.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just… I don't think I could do this, Rachel," Kori said getting up. "Tell me how it ends," she said in a soft whisper only Rachel could hear.

"Okay, take care," Rachel said as she heard the beeper gave a signal that the other team had called a time out. Kori made her way out of the stands through people's feet, unaware of the eyes following her every move.

Richard was watching her as he was supposed to be listening to the coach.

"So Richard what do you think?" the coach said.

"I have to go. Take care boys," Richard said finally. He got up and ran towards the stairs.

"Richard where are you going!" His father said.

"Richard! DON'T GO!" Kitten shouted.

"Richard!" The other players shouted into their hands. But Richard completely ignored them. He ran up the stairs to meet Kori right there.

"Richard," she said slowly. He smiled down at her.

"Look Kori, I know you probably think I suck like crap right now, but… give me a chance. I promise you I could make it up to you… I promise," Richard whispered. Kori smiled.

"Okay," she said softly. Richard cupped her face into his hands and bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. It was an innocent kiss, but once their lips touched, it deepened.

"Alright Kor," Rachel said smiling as the couple were revealed on the camera. But neither of them heard of anything.

**The next day…**

"So it turned out that my life really did change after that. It turned out that my stepmother actually ended up _owing_ money to the government… and all from my father, I got the money, including the car, and the diner. I restored the diner back to it's former glory just for my father, and I sold the car for my college tuition. Just shows that some things really do happen. Oh, and my stepsisters ended up knowing where my acceptance letter to NYU was… in the trash. They dug it up for me and found it. So it turned out that me and Richard are going to end up going to college together. And you know what? It's going to be the best years of our lives."

- Kori Anders

**The End.**

So, tell me what you all think kaiz? I really wanted to finish this up so that I could start on a new story, and I hope that you all liked it. So, drop by a message/review and tell me what you think kaiz? Love you all and happy gobble gobbles! Lobz! Love always, -lala


End file.
